The Colony
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Takes place during Mass effect 1, what happens when Shepard and Liara follow a lead that Saren is hiding at an asari colony. What happens when they find out they can't enter the colony with their weapons , armor or even the clothes on their backs. Let's just say that even if they don't find Saren, their still going to enjoy the climax of this mission.


The Colony

I do not own the Mass Effect series. It belongs to EA and Bioware.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Commander Shepard was lying down in his bed trying to get some rest. He was still wearing his military uniform, since he was just too stressed to change out of it. The trail for Saren had gone cold and he needed a lead to find him. Shepard was going to put Saren down for good and make him pay for what he had done and also make sure he was never a threat to anyone ever again.

While Commander Shepard was deep in his thoughts he heard a slight knock on his bedroom door. He quickly said, "Come on in."

The door opened and Liara walked into Commander Shepard's room. Shepard sat up and said, "What's up?"

Liara looked very nervous as she sat down next to Shepard on his bed. She put her left hand on top of his left hand and said, "I'd known we haven't known each other for a large length of time and ever since my mother past from this life I have been feeling….well I know we have talked about having a relationship and getting intimate….but I also…..I mean…I think I love you Shepard."

"Liara I…"

Before Shepard could say another word, Liara silenced him with a loving kiss on the lips. Shepard was shocked at her making such a bold move, but he gladly returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Liara's lips felt warm against Shepard's and he began to wonder if Asari blushed like human woman did. While Shepard and Liara were kissing, Joker suddenly interrupted them on the intercom and said, "The council wants to speak to you Shepard."

Shepard broke his kiss with Liara and replied, "Can it wait?"

"Nope they need to talk to you right now."

"Fine."  
Shepard gave Liara's right hand a quick squeeze and then went to talk to the council. When Shepard went to hologram deck to talk to them he saw that two of councilors weren't there. Only the Turian councilor stood before him, the only Turian that Shepard hated more than Saren was this dick weed standing before him. Shepard crossed his arms and calmly said, "So where are the other councilors?"

The Turian councilor instantly replied, "There attending urgent business that has kept them away from this meeting. Anyway I contacted you to say that through our spies and other agents we have a possible lead on Saren."

"Really that's great; tell me where he is so my crew and I can deal with him."

"He is on the Asari colony Zenth 47. It's an Asari pureblood colony, to me knowledge the only ones who are allowed there besides pureblood Asari our specters."

"But you removed Saren's specter status."

"Well they clearly don't seem to know that, Zenth 43 an isolated and self sufficient colony. Your pure blood crewmate Liara probably knows more about it than I do. You should take her with you to apprehend Saren."

"Got it, also before you go I know we've had our differences and disagreements in the best, but I will gladly admit that I am very thankfully for your help."

"Trust me Commander, what you do on that colony today will make me the happiest Turian alive, goodbye."

Shepard then stood alone and he quickly found Liara and told what the Turian councilor told him. The moment Shepard mentioned Zenth 43; he saw an uncomfortable look appear in Liara's eyes. She actually looked like she was trying not to blush. Before Shepard could ask Liara what was wrong. She said, "Have Joker fly us to Zenth 43 while I get the Mako ready."

Shepard didn't quite understand why Liara was acting more nervous than usual. He guessed that she was just nervous about the two of them going on a mission all by themselves. Shepard was looking forward though to giving Saren what he rightfully deserved and going on a mission just with Liara. They didn't have much private time on the Normandy, so Shepard figured that this would be a perfect opportunity for the two of them to express their feelings for one another and talk about at what speed they wanted their relationship to progress.

Now the colony of Zenth 43 was a world that was one huge rainforest. Ten million asari purebloods lived on this planet. They all lived in domed cities, because of the fact that rainforest on this planet was like a living thing that responded like a wounded animal if it was hurt. So the asari built their cities where the rain forest would let them build. Anyway Shepard and drove the mako to dome city 479, the city that Saren was said to be hiding in.

Like always the mako was a pain in the ass to drive and Shepard swore when all of this was over. He was going to celebrate with his crew by blowing the mako up to kingdom come! After hours of frustrating driving Shepard finally managed to park the mako right in front of the city's gate; Shepard and Liara got of the mako and stood right in front of the city's main gate. They walked towards the gate, which Shepard had been told should open upon their arrival.

The gate was still closed though, Shepard was wearing his armor and the only part of his body that was uncovered was his head, it was the same case with Liara. Shepard stretched his chin and said, "I don't understand they should have opened the gates for us the moment they saw us."

Liara nervously twiddled her thumbs and replied, "Weapons aren't allowed into the city, it's a peaceful place."

"But Saren…."

"If he's here Shepard he's completely unarmed, I promise."

"Fine, let's just put our weapons in the mako."

"We have to leave our armor behind to; also we need to strip down to our underwear."

"Liara….."

"I'm a doctor Shepard don't question me."

Shepard sighed and did what Liara asked of him. He stripped off everything he had on until he was only wearing his black boxers. Liara stared at his extremely strong arms, legs and chest. She had also removed everything, but her underwear and Shepard got quite an eye full himself. He saw that Liara had nice arms and legs, her skin was extremely smooth and her belly flat. She was truly beautiful and Liara was glad that Shepard thought she was beautiful.

Shepard stretched his arms and said, "So are we going to be allowed to walk into this city, in just our underwear?"

Liara actually seemed to blush as she tapped her fingers together and replied, "Actually no, we wouldn't be allowed into the city with just our underwear. We won't be allowed into the city if we have anything on at all."

"Hold on a second, is this whole planet a nudist colony?"

Liara blushed even harder and said, "Try not to think about it like that Shepard, the asari on this colony they like to live a pure asari lifestyle and think we were at our purest before we wore clothing."

"I'm not an asari Liara, if I walk into this city naked the asari are defiantly going to see something they haven't before."

"Yes but you're a specter, so it's okay."

"Wait if Saren's in the city that means he's naked. Oh man this isn't what I had in mind for our final confrontation. Let's just take our underwear off and go in."

"Right…."

After Liara said this she quickly removed her bra, Shepard stared at Liara's round blue breasts and light blue nipples. His member started to get erect, before a proper tent could form in his boxers. Shepard took them off and set them aside, the sight of his growing erection made Liara put her hands on her face and say, "By the Goddess."

Shepard smiled and put his hands on his hips, standing before Liara in all of his naked glory. Liara stared at Shepard's groin and got her first real look at male anatomy. Shepard had two round balls, black pubic hair and an almost full erect dick. Liara blushed and quickly pulled her panties off and stood fully naked before Shepard as his penis reached its full height. Shepard saw that Liara's vagina was completely hairless. So he could clearly see her folds.

Liara blushed bright red and fought away with urge to cover herself. Shepard walked over to Liara, put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a loving passionate kiss which she happily returned. As Shepard and Liara kissed Shepard's penis head brushed against Liara vagina. Liara moaned in pleasure and she gently put her hands on Shepard's chest and lightly pushed Shepard against the mako and deepened her kiss with him. Liara felt deeply aroused as Shepard ran his hands over her thighs, waist and when his hands touched her breasts she thought she would just die.

Liara gasped in pleasure as Shepard squeezed her breasts which were the softest things he had ever touched in his whole life. A pleasure was building in Shepard's penis and Liara's nipples were hardening. Suddenly Liara came back to her senses and ended her kiss with Shepard and said, "That was very….fun….but we need to go into the city now."

"Let's go."

Liara spun around and started walking towards the city. Shepard saw her nice blue butt, he gave it a quick squeeze making Liara moan, he then grouped her breasts from behind making Liara feel faint with pleasure. After giving her breasts three more squeezes Shepard regained his and senses and said, "Sorry about that Liara."

Liara spun around and gave Shepard a quick peck on the cheek and replied, "It's fine Shepard, you're just very aroused and so I'm I. I actually feel flattered, that you are turned on by my nudity."

"Why wouldn't I be, I mean you're very sexy Liara."

"So are you Shepard."

Shepard and Liara then kissed a third time and this time the kiss they shared not only made them feel sexual pleasure, they also felt a quick mental connection. It was just a mere taste of what they would feel if they went all the way together. Still Shepard and Liara knew they had no time for that now.

Shepard and Liara held hands and entered the now opened gate of the city together. The moment they walked inside of the city the gate closed behind them and they were greeted with the sight of thousands of naked asari. Liara and Shepard saw an extremely technology advance and very nature loving city that to Shepard had a Garden of Eden like quality to it. Now Shepard saw some asari eye him up. Most of them though ignored him and Liara. They knew Shepard was a specter and they could tell by the way he and Liara interacted that they were lovers. They showed them no disrespect, but didn't speak with them unless they needed to.

Shepard and Liara quickly found out though that Saren wasn't even in the city. Shepard was the first specter to land on this world in over 200 years. This had all been nothing more than a wild goose chase. To cheer Shepard up Liara decided to give him a back rub, not an uncommon thing for asari to do in public with their lovers. Liara rubbed Shepard's shoulder, lower back and buttock. After doing that she reached around and gently rubbed her his lower chest and abs. Her hands then dangled dangerously close to Shepard's penis.

Liara decided not to touch it though. She and Shepard went to get some sweets together. They both got an apple like fruit which tasted very good; it was free like everything else on this colony. Shepard quickly finished his taste treat, but Liara dropped her's after a few bites. She bent down to pick it up and when she bent over Liara's blue bottom brushed against Shepard's erection and balls.

Shepard put his hands on Liara's hips and Liara instantly prepared herself for Shepard to enter her. Shepard managed to regain his control and even though his hard on was ragging. He kept his cool. Liara got up, finished her fruit and held hands with Shepard again. They kept on walking until they reached a park. It wasn't that different from a normal park, there were trees, benches, flowers, and even a small stream. The only thing that made this park different from a normal park was that asari were everywhere making love!

Shepard and Liara saw asari all over the park, rolling on the grass or press their bodies against the trees with their lovers as their bodies pressed together and their minds joined. Shepard and Liara now felt more aroused than they ever thought possible. Shepard kissed Liara roughly while he gave her bottom a nice squeeze; he then rubbed her breasts together for a little bit. Then he thrust his penis against her vagina, Liara closed her eyes in pleasure and after Shepard gave her another playfully thrust, he and Liara held hands and sat down on a bench together.

They watched all the asari making love and Shepard became so aroused that Liara saw some pre cum left the tip of his member. Liara and Shepard then made out on the bench like two teenagers, Shepard slipped his tongue into Liara's mouth and he ran his hands over her breasts, butt and made sure to touch her vagina every once in a while and felt how wet Liara was. Liara and Shepard kept on making out until they needed to break for air, as soon as that happened Liara said, "Shepard I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Liara kissed Shepard's forehead and relied, "Yes."

Liara then got off the bench and she stood up and with her back and butt facing Shepard. Liara then lower herself onto Shepard's erection while Shepard grabbed her hips and eased her on it. Liara moaned in pleasure as Shepard's penis was buried all the way inside of her warmth. Even though it was Liara's first time Shepard's penis went all the way inside of her without delay, since asari did not have hymen's. With Shepard's penis all the way inside of her Liara started thrusting down on it.

Liara screamed in pleasure as Shepard twitched his might member inside of her while squeezed her breasts. Liara thrust down on Shepard's penis like crazy while her vagina walls got tighter. Shepard flicked Liara's nipples with his thumbs as his penis became rock hard inside of her. Shepard felt a huge pleasure building in his penis and he knew that he was about to cum and he could tell by how tight Liara was getting that she was about to cum as well.

Shepard thrust into Liara harder and he squeezed her breasts and just as they were preparing to cum their minds blended together and they felt as though they were one and it was beautiful! After ten minutes of love making, Shepard thrust into Liara all the way and they both came! Shepard's hot white cum shot into Liara's womb as her vagina walls softly hugged his member as she came all of his dick and balls. Their cum mixed together and dripped down Shepard's balls as pure pleasure and bliss flowed through their bodies. The bonding of their minds and bodies was beyond anything the two of them could have ever imagined. They came for only a minute, but felt an eternity's worth of pleasure which was so great that they fell off the bench and onto the soft grass together. When Shepard and Liara were done cumming, they kissed lovingly and Liara said, "I love you Shepard."

Before Shepard could say I love you back to her, Liara kissed him lovingly and they feel asleep together. The two lovers had no idea though that the Turian consoler had arranged all of this so he could have his spy droids which the two of them have sex, so that if Shepard ever gave him trouble again he could threaten to show their little trip to the entire universe, needless to say a few weeks later when Shepard had the choice to safe the conical or let them die, he choose death for them.

The End


End file.
